t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RiverClan
Spottedpath removed the cobwebs with one paw, kneeling down to take the wet moss in her jaw, she nodded her thanks to Darkshine. Turning back to Rainfall, she rubbed the water against the fur surrounding her wound to clean it, dropping it to the side once she was done. "Now, we must apply the paste to her wounds." She breathed out, taking a paw-full and smeared it gently across the wound. ~ Spottedpath Rainfall felt quite overwhealmed by all the attention on her. As the medicine cat pressed herbs and comwebs to her wounds, she only let out small grunts of pain; all she could spare. She layed on the ground, her eyes shut. Her wounds continued to seep and ooze with blood. She gave her whiskers a small twitch only once. Her breathing quickened, and her breaths became short and shallow. ~Rainfall Darkshine was very worried now, standing close to Spottedpath, she craned her neck to have a look at Rainfall. Her breathing was quick and shallow. Reaching her head back, she took a pace back. Rainfall looked like she was going to die and she could do nothing but watch. She franticly paced back and forth in effort to calm herself down. Failing to do so, she halted and layed down to rest and take her mind off of everything. Not knowing, she drifted into a deep slumber and letting her bones relax. She opened her eyes as she looked around at her own camp, Rainfall as normal as ever and like nothing had ever happened. A couple of warriors were chatting and a few kits were tumbling out of the nursery. She watched their mother scolding them harshly as they obeyed their mother. The sun was shining brightly like a newleaf day. Flowers were blooming and butterflies were fluttering. She could watch watch this happy life forever. ~Darkshine Rainfall's ears twitched only slightly. Her eyes moved around rapidly behind her eyelids. The elderly she-cat's nose flared at she struggled to breathe and hold up. She was feeling very hot under her fur, and she just wanted to get the sweet, sweet release of death. Kill me. Now. She pleaded in her mind, unable to say the words. Rainfall scowled in her head, thinking about how she had been. She had been so mean to the cats ofh er clan. She wanted to take all that back, she wanted to! But now she couldn't. Not yet, at least. ~Rainfall Fernstar came back into camp with a fish in her jaws. She seti t on the pile before hopping atop RiverRock and yowlingo ut fro all cats to hear, "All cats eld enough to swim and catch fish, gather here with me, beneath the RiverRock for a clan meeting." ''She gave an expenctant flick of her tail before continuing, "''As I have stated, we owe ShadowClan more than we have to offer. The badger attack has taken a toll on us, and it will take at least a moon to get the camp back to the way it was." ''She paused, glancing at the group of cats below her, her gaze casted upon Appleblossom, a senior warrior, "''Also, the current deputy, Dawnlight has not been active for a long time, so it's time to take matters into my own claws. I will be assigning my new deputy. Appleblossom, you have shown great bravery and strength to RiverClan, and StarClan knows what we would do without you." ''She turned her head back, craning her neck, "''Appleblossom will be the new deputy of RiverClan." She waited for the meowing and mumbling of cats to stop before going on, "I want every cat to get some sleep tonight. Appleblossom and I will stay up and keep watch. We want to be sure that the badgers are gone, for good." ''She casted another glance at Appleblossom, ''This meeting if over. Dismissed." ~Fernstar Echopaw bouces up on her paws, acting as if her wound was nothing. My mum's the deputy! She screams in her head. ---- Darkshine woke up with a start. She looked around the landscape in confusion. She had thought she was in Shadow Clan camp, but she was now in and area in Riverclan (I think maybe not) territory. Suddenly, she remembered that Spottedpath was treating Rainfall. Shaking her head trying to get the sleep out of her body, she hauled herself up and padded over once more to visit Rainfall. " its taking to be OK," she whispered faintly to her fallen friend and clanmate. "Its going to be OK." She looked very weak, her breaths scarce. Without thinking, she cried out, " Please StarClan, No! Please don't take the life of this warrior. It isn't her time yet!" Her pelt prickled with embarrassment. She hadn't intended to cry out right next to Rainfall and Spottedpath. Rainfall's ears had probrally hurt just from her yowling. "I'm sorry Spottedpath. Do you need anything else to treat Rainfall?" She asked frantically.~Darkshine ---- (I want to be another cat. ;3; I really like this. And I'm a warrior this time so, yey! Can I be Nightstorm - a pure black she-cat with grey-blue flecks on her face. Her fur is long and she has a scar from a gash so deep, you can see her bone.) Well, technically, the gash would heal at least from the bone. Therefore, your cat is invalid. I am sorry ~Fernstar)) M'kay then, Nightstorm - a pure black she-cat with grey-blue flecks on her face. Her fur is long and she has a deep scar from a gash on her nose.)) That betteR? Yep. Much better) Fernstar what happened to Dawnlight? ~icyclaw We do not know where or why she is gone. We have tried to contact her, but we cannot get a hold of her. ~Fernstar Echopaw waddles awkwardly to Spottedpath and Rainfall. "I-Is there anything that I can do to help?" She asks, still not over her mother's being deputy. (use four dashes, no spaces and it will seperate rp, like below) ---- Frozentime's slender bodice leaned slightly to one side, the breeze taking his scent away from the others as his crania faced the others, icy blue occulars piercing through the dark corner out to the other part of camp. His tassle flickered back and forth as his dal spread in a small sneer. How stupid these cats were, letting Dawnlight go like that. They might as well go hunt her down. Yet, he didn't care about her much more anyways. His coat looked a dim gray in the shade as his growl grew lightly louder than before. When he faced the corner again, he could hear Thistleheart's body approach him. "What the hell do you want, Thistleheart. Go on your merry way and watch them bleed." /Wer bin ich....was bin ich geworden...../ The thought raced in his head as Thistleheart stepped closer, calmly. "I know you care." His growl stopped mid-finish as his hed shot straight up, and a tear slid down, his occulars filled with disbelief. His falcon-talon-covered retractables unslid from their sockts and Frozen lowered his crania. "I don't." He spun around and leapt at the tom. Thistleheart leapt back and the two switched places, Thistleheart against the corner, his paw raised, frantic face flicking from side to side and he screamed for help.Troutjaw~|talk| 18:43, June 26, 2014 (UTC Her eyes glazed over, swiftly turning her gaze to Echopaw. "You may go to the river and fetch me more water." She mewed calmly, looking back at Darkshine, pinning her ears to the back of her head to muffle the scream, wincing slightly. "You can stay here and make sure she is still breathing while I head out and find more herbs for you to chew. It's about time we change the paste. Go give her some poppy seeds too." She flicked her tail dismissively and padded out of sight, disappearing in the undergrowth. ~ Spottedpath ---- "Okay" Echopaw nods at Spottedpath, limping as fast as she can, her wound kicking in again, but not at full swing. She finds some moss, dipping it in a stream. (Not sure if that's how it works, but xD) She limps back, a wad of wet moss in her jaws. She sets the moss next to Rainfall, even though she had no idea who this cat was, she felt she had to know that Rainfall lived. Echopaw lays down next to Rainfall, watching the calm, shallow breathing of this cat. ---- Darkshine watched Rainfall so she could see if she was still breathing. Silently, she picked up a few poppy seeds and set it next to Rainfall. "Please eat these Rainfall," she pleaded. "It'll help you feel a bit better." She sighed and watched her to see if she would lap up the seeds. She felt a bit nurvose around Echopaw since she didn't know her. Maybe she could become friends. "Umm... Hello Echopaw." She glanced over to her noticing her injured leg. "That must be painful," she thought. She sat feeling even more nurvose because she didn't know what to do around Echopaw.~Darkshine Echopaw looks at the friendly cat, "Hi there!" She meows, happy to be able to talk to someone. (Uhm, you know that you don't know my name, right? :3) "What's you name?" She looks at her shoulder. "It stings alittle, but not as much as when I first got it!" Echopaw gets up. "One second." She says, limping to the fresh kill pile. She picks up a blackbird, bringing it back to Rainfall. "W-When you get the strength you should eat this." She murmurs in Rainfall's ear gently. She sits next to Darkshine, watching Rainfall's breathing as well. ---- Rainfall's ears twitched as she sensed the cats beside her. In her head, she grunted. She was able to slightly open her eyes. Only slightly. She looked up at the two, her icy eyes glassy and full of sorrow. She looked at the blackbird before pushing it away with all her strentgh in her paw. Her chin was set on the ground, and her whiskers, tail, and ears drooped. She looked at the poppyseeds for a moment before putting them weakly into her maw. She gave a few small chews, her facial expessions covered by the constant pain that came with her raspy, stuttering breaths. She looked back up at the cats and mouthed, "Thank you..." ~Rainfall She looks at the poor she-cat, "You should really eat that, or some lambs ear, daisy leaf, or juniper berries. I know alot of herbs, you should really take some of those." She repeats the herbs she had learned. '' Tormentil, lambs ear, daisy leaf, juniper berries, sweet sedge, among other useful herbs. ---- ((Oh sorry. I'll pretend that hat I dont)) Darkshine noticed that the tortoiseshell she-cat was nice and cheerful, so she answered. "My name is Darkshine. What's yours?" She asked, scraping the ground gently with her paw. She glanced quickly over to her clanmate and then turned her head away. Poor Rainfall was so weak and in so much pain. She sat next to the green eyed she-cat, enjoying the warmth of her fur. She was happy she at least had a cat to befriend. She really was eager to know the name of this cat. She was surprised by her shift in attitude. Her whiskers twitched a bit, thinking about all her feelings at this point. She was happy she might have a new friend and could help Spottedpath, but at the same time she felt the opposite way about Rainfall. She sat next to the she-cat waiting for a response.~Darkshine Frozentime growled. "Do you think I care about her anymore? She's gone!" His maw revealed sharp, tinted ivories, waiting to sink into the larynx of the cornered bodice of Thistleheart. He snarled, and swept his retractables across Thistleheart's face, in which left a deep gash. Thistleheart stood up, and being half bind, leaped. He missed as Frozentime reached ut his claws as they drug across his flank. Thistleclaw let out a gurgle-screech of pain, spittle forming at the mouth. He fell, uncontrollably twitching. His intestines began to seep through the ribs, via the gash that Frozentime had just made. The falcon talons were now caked with the crimson liquid and he quickly flashed his paw upwards, shaking it off before he licked the excess that stuck. Thistleheart screamed again. This time he made sure someone heard. "HELP ME, DAMNIT!!!!!!" He was broke off by a gasp. His remaining occular burned red, as blood tears started to flow. The pain was so bad it had broken all blood vessels that reside in his crania. Troutjaw~|talk| 14:26, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm Echopaw, I like your name, Darkshine!" Her ear flicked backwards and back again. "Are you hungry?" She asks Darkshine, her voice laced with happiness. ---- "Echopaw," she murmured to herself. "Nice name!" She was so over joyed that she almost forgot about the rumble in her belly. "Maybe I would like to eat." She padded up to the fresh kill pile and picked a small blackbird. "You like blackbirds?" She called over as she started to pad back over to Echopaw. "Oh no!" She thought. Her walking turned into a trot as she raced up to Rainfall. She had almost forgot to check her breathing. Thankfully, she was slightly breathing. "Oh Spottedpath, please come back soon." ~Darkshine ((What the heck is this talk about Thistleheart?)) ---- "Um, I don't really care what I eat, I'm just hungry for something!" She mews. "I'll just find something that seems good enough." She walks up to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a vole. She trots back sitting next to Darkshine. She swipes her tongue around her mouth before eating. ''Flame. We have no clue where you ever are right now. ---- Dapplestar stared anxiously at Rainfall, her fur obviously ruffled with stress. She paced around back and forth, and made her final decision. It had been three long days for us, and the leader was starting to feel homesick. "Two or one, support and/or carry Rainfall. We are returning back to our territory." She slightly growled at the finish of her sentence. She flicked her white tail tip, padding forward towards the camp of RiverClan, hoping that Fernstar would understand they must leave now. She wouldn't keep Spottedpath from leaving, though. Unless situations occurred. But her talk with the brown tabby would be worth it, as she already found herself with what she would say. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 07:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fernstar met them outside and mewed to Dapplestar, "You're leaving." She glanced down at the wounded she-cat, "It's for the best. She needs proper care." Fernstar gave her friend a quick lick on the head before trotting back into RiverClan's camp, into her den. Fernstar watched as she ShadowClan warriors filed out of the camp's entrance. Her whiskers twitched slightly. ~Fernstar Dipping her head in respect for both leaders she asked her wise leader, "Dapplestar, may I help carry Rainfall?" And at that she waited for a response. She had almost forgotten to eat so she picked up her blackbird and started eating a couple of bites. She stopped eating after a few moments, losing her appetite for no good reason. She waited for an answer while hoping it wasn't rude to eat before a cat could answer her question.~Darkshine Winterfur hurried towards the chattering cats. "What's going on?" She mewed with worry, looking at Darkshine. ~Winterfur The RiverClan leader sat in her den for only a second longer. She twitched her ear before pokingh erh ead out into the sunlight. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Fernstar spotted Echopaw near the camp entrance. The leader padded towards the apprentice, her tail held high, but her eyes weary. She sat beside the young cat and watched the ShadowClan warriors leave. She curled her tail around Echopaw, glancing down at her, "Echopaw, may I speak with you?" She asked the she-cat. ~Fernstar Surprised by Fernstar's approach, she dipped her head in polite respect. "Hope you don't mind if I take a bite before returning back home." She spoke, her ears giving a slight twitch. She glanced at Darkshine, nodding, "As long as we can bring her back home, and we can all go together, I don't mind." Dapplestar turned her head to give her shoulder a few licks, glancing around. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 19:02, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Fernstar nodded towards her friend, "Be my guest." She twitched her whiskers kindly, her eyes caring. She cleared her raspy, dry throat, "And be sure to watch out for badgers on your way back." ~Fernstar Winterfur twitched her tail, sighing and looking to Fernstar. "Fernstar..May I have a word with you?" She waited for a response and sat outside. ~Winterfur Fernstar swerved her ears as she heard Winterfur speak, "Yes, yes." She nodded, getting calmly to her paws. She padded to where Winterfur sat, and she waited for Winterfur to speak. ~Fernstar She started slowly, looking at Fernstar. "I was wondering..Do we have any apprentice without mentors in RiverClan?" She flicked her tail cautiously. ~Winterfur The leader paused before mewing, "You want an apprentice, don't you?" She asked. "Well. The kits have been coming very, very slowly, lately. We currently only have one apprentice, and that's Echopaw. She will become a warrior quite soon, for that matter." Fernstar words dragged on and on, "But no, I'm afraid not. I'm deeply sorry, but StarClan hasn't given us many kits lately." With that, the RiverClan leader turned away and sat beside Echopaw once again. ~Fernstar Winterfur dipped her head to Fernstar, "I'ts okay, I understand. I'll get one one day!" She swished her tail and moved a feirce gaze on Fernstar. "Also, may I take a hunting patrol?" ~Winterfur Fernstar nodded her head towards the warrior, "Only bring uninjured cats. Bring Quietheart and Icyclaw." Fernstar cleared her raspy throat before mewing, "And if you see any badgers, come back right away and warn me or Appleblossom." ~Fernstar She nodded towards Fernstar, "Very well." She called the two warriors and dippred her head. "Icyclaw! Quietheart!" ~Winterfur ---- ((Okay, any ShadowClan is allowed to now roleplay again on the talk page of our clan, or the chatzy. Hanging out on here is done.)) --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 00:56, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- ((I'm usually on deviantart, or on FeralHeart. >> I don't do wikia very often, unless I have the time(Lots lol) But I'll be more active since NightClan is my main priority or whatever you call it now. And Thistleheart is dying, Echo. >>)) Thistleheart lay on the ground, using his forepaws to scrabble out to Echopaw, just barely breathing as Frozentim padded out ofter him, to the center of the clearing, following the deep puddle trail of blood to where Thistleheart was. "Observe, RiverClan! We cannot let foolish cats like this question each others care about others, should we? We should all mind our own business, no?" Thistleheart's intestines lay out of the side of his body, blood continuously spilling out as Frozen took a drink from it, muzzle suddenly red. "Let us rejoice in the release of this nosy spirit and drink his rich supple of refreshments, for, if we had no water, what else would we drink, no?" His eyes pierced coldy into those around him, as Thistleheart's eyes slid back into his head. "Why, his stomach acid can brun holes in our enemies! We can use the deceased as weapons, too! You guys have no idea what we can do with the supply of deceased felines, especially if they specialize in our own blood." His appendages were soaked up to his wrists with the liquid as he unsheathed his talon-reinforced claws. "And any cat who dare go against me shall add to the count." ((I am so sory. Frozen is just. Eughhhh)) Troutjaw~|talk| 02:13, July 2, 2014 (UTC) -His white fur glowed pearly white as he stepped beside Winterfur,"Exuse me Fernstar, I do believe that I need a mentor" He glanced at Winterfur and smiled-Frost''paw (Please update the wiki, im no longer a kit)'' Fernstar paused briefly before swerving her ears about, turning her head with them. Her gaze landed on Frostpaw, "Oh! Frostpaw!" She smiled gingerly to the smaller cat. She then glanced back up at Winterfur, "I believe you do." She nodded slowly, "I will hold the ceremony tomorrow, alright?" She flicked her tail ~Fernstar -His blue eyes shone with pride, He meowed "I am deeply grateful Fernstar" he dipped his head in respect."I will try my best" he added as he sat in front of Fernstar he started to clean himself,"Got to be clean" he mumbled-Frostpaw Fernstar gave a small smile, "Indeed." She mewed before leaning down and giving him a quick, soft lick to the top of his head. She straightened back up, rolling her shoulders. She then turned to Frozentime, her green orbs narrowing, "Frozentime. What you have done is incredibly disloyal. You have killed your own clanmate. I will not stand to watch things like this, nor will StarClan. I see your idea, and I understand that it can make us stronger." She paused before going on, not taking her eyes from him, "You will leave RiverClan." She spoke harshly, "And any cat who comes about to you has my permission to kill you on sight." She spat, "Are there any cats who wish to join this traitor?" She glanced around at her clan, craning her neck. ~Fernstar -Disbelief clouded in his eyes, Never had he seen Fernstar quite like this, even as a kit, But still he knew it was the warriorcode.He stared at Frozentime confused and looked at the other cats, twitching his whiskers-Frostpaw -He stopped beside Echopaw,"Hello there" he said in greetings.He whispered into Echopaws ear "Your lucky to be almost a warrior" he smiled at Echopaw and went out with Winterfur-Frostpaw "Mm. I guess I am, but it feels horrible without you, Frostpaw." She purrs and rasps her togue over his cheek befor he left. "Frostpaw, try to learn quickly so we cn b warriors soon, okay?" -He purrs as she licked his cheek, He had always liked this cheerful young cat,"I hope I can hunt today" His blue eye's look for any sign of movement, He licked her cheek and headed out with Winterfur-Frostpaw -He followed Winterfur into the forest,"What are we going to do today Winterfur?"-Frostpaw I have created a training room for mentors and apprentices http://us20.chatzy.com/11856239256564 Fernstar, Streamlight, If I can I'll send a private message, to be admin-Frostpaw Echopaw looks longingly at Frostpaw, wishing to be out anx around with him. She sighs, saying farewell to Darkshine. She rests her head on her paws, and closes her wispy brown and black eyelids, dozing off. -He trots back to camp,Happy to be home he notices Echopaw,sighing.He went to the fresh kill and with his jaws he carefully picks up a young finch,He walks by and drops it next to her,"Hungry?" he asked.He sat beside her and feeling the power of love,he dozed off-Frostpaw ((Troitjaw is deputy of ascension clan)) ~gurglemouth ((Yis, yis I em. Problem?)) Troutjaw~|talk| 23:03, July 7, 2014 (UTC) . Icyclaw looked around the clearing and saw echopaw and frostpaw settling next to each other. Sighing, she padded into the warriors den and settled down and dozed off. -He awakes by the sound of Icyclaw, He stretches and looked at Echopaw, He trotted quietly into the clearing and grabbed a plump vole and headed toward Icyclaw,"Looks like your hungry" he said to Icyclaw as he noticed her looking at the freshkill, He set the juicy vole in front of Icyclaw and layed back down next to Echopaw-Frostpaw Spittle gurgled at his mouth before his eyes returned to normal, after being so bloodshot. His bloody paw lowered as he stared at it. Then seeing Thistleheart, he collapsed in disbelief. "I-I didn't mean to....What is wrong with me...." A small crack in his skull appeared as blood oozed out slowly. It was a concussion that could have been the cause for his trip to killing Thistleheart, it was directly on the part of the brain which controlled thought.....ah, yes. He had bumped his head the day before, and a lump preveiled. Covering his head with his paws, he buried his body into Thistleheart as a mourning clanmate, and not a killer this time. Troutjaw~|talk| 23:03, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Fernstar watched for only a moment longer before speaking, "Frozentime. I want you to go to the Medicine Den immediatly." She narrowed her gaze on the surrounding cats, "And I want the rest of you to go back to your usual duties." The leader meowed. She cleared her throat, "We will bury Thistleheart at sunhigh, after we have wsaid our last goodbyes." Fernstar was nearly to tears. ~Fernstar -He bowed his head and walked up to Thistlehearts motionless body, He greived for this clannmate even though he didn't know him,"May Starclan light your path" he mumbled- -He glanced at Frozentime and then at Fernstar,"Fernstar may i help Frozentime to the medicine den?" He gave Frozentime a weak smile.Fear clenched his body as he walked toward Frozentime-Frostpaw Frozentime shut his eyes, his limbs too heavy now to move away from Thistleheart. Instead, he laid his head on the bloody relative of Flame.((I know, every chara of mine is related to Flame lol))His own cousin....dead. Boy, if Eclipsemoon were alive she'd have his head. Even worse than Duskfur shunning him away from the family. And Flamestar...what would she do to Frozen now that he has killed one of her only relatives? Troutjaw~|talk| 23:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC) -He sensed Frozentime was in a deep trance So he walked up to him, Feeling a funny feeling he said "Frozentime,please let me help you, We need you, Please." He layed his tail on his back,"We all make mistakes,''some are permanent"he glanced at Thistlehearts motionless body,"But some we ''can fix, if you let us help"His gaze locked onto Frozentimes,"I know how it feels, when somebody you love, dies, My mom....He started again,My mom...Died......trying too save me", He glanced at Echopaw,"And some you keep close to your heart, you portect them, love them, You give them joy,Frozentime you can start over again, Please co me back too us!"''He sat beside Frozentime, pleading-Frostpaw Echopaw lifts her head looking at Frostpaw, pleading with Frozentime. She hadn't relized what he was doing, until she walks slowly up, hearing the last bit of his plead, her heart melting like ice in green-leaf. She sits beside him, opening her small jaws to speak, but no words came out, just a jumble of sounds. "''I think unshapiean..." She squeaks, trailing off, relizing she didn't know what to say. She bows her head for a short while, then it shoots back up. "Yes, please, we need you, Frozentime! Even though you did something we didn't like, I saw how you mourned for Thistleheart, that shows that you cared, and no matter what Fernstar says, I think you might be able to stay, and just showing that you cared tells me that your a strong, resourcful warrior, just maybe you see resources different from us." Her beautiful emerald-like eyes look up at Frozentime, her pupils large, and clearly are saying to him, '' Please.'' That one word. That one, strong, ever powerful word, Please. She runs as fast as she can, limps, rather, getting Birchseeker. After seeing Birchseeker tend to Frozentime, she walks over to Thistleheart's chilling body, murmering into his ear, "May StarClan guide you safely to their hunting grounds, and the fish jump into your paws." Her ears flicked sadly for this cat, she hadn't known, now wishing she had known him, but now she couldn't. "I am really sorry..." She adds, hoping he'd catch that before he fully left their realm. She looks up at the sky, SilverPelt shining brightly, one star shining brighter than the rest. ~Echopaw (Holy crap that's a long paragraph!) Icyclaw looked around the clearing and saw echopaw and frostpaw settling next to each other. Sighing, she padded into the warriors den and settled down and dozed off. ((Sorry I repeated it)) Icyclaw18 (talk) 00:35, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Fernstar glanced once more at the cats whom surrounded the dead Thistleheart. She blinked a few small tears from her eyes before hopping atop RiverRock and yowling aloud, "All cats eld enough to swim and catch fish, gather here, with me, beneath RiverRock for a clan meeting!" Once she had finished, she waited. After a long moment of silence, she gave a small, kittish mew to herself as she gathered her bearings. She then began, "As I have said, it has been hard for the past few days." She paused, her gaze falling on Frozentime. She cleared all thoughts from her mind, giving her ears a irritable twitch. She continued, her voice wavering, "But, not all bad things have come along. We are going to let Frozentime stay with us...But only for another two sunhighs." She glanced around quickly, "Then, he will leave RiverClan and live life as a rogue." Her foresty green eyes caught onto Frostpaw and Echopaw. ~Fernstar ((NOTICE I DID NOT SAY DISMISSED) Birchseeker sat quietly at the entrance of the medicine cat's den, his tail neatly curled around his paws. Recently he had become one of RiverClan's cat, taking interest in the way he could be an asset to the clan. He had always cared for himself, and had been passionate of treating others around him. After the death of his mother, he never dared to let another cat die at his paws. Seeing that Fernstar had ordered for the tom to come over to his den, he did not. Birchseeker just sighed, and waited with whatever little patience he had for Frozentime. Taking the time being, he scanned the body of the tom's state, and at the moment he caught the sight of his skull wound, and as well as noticing the reaction of the heavyness in Frozentime's body, he did not sit by the entrance any longer. He quickly grabbed goldenrod, chamomile, and cobwebs. He decided that he would retreat for the poppy seeds shortly after treating the tom, if they were to be needed. As he dashed across the clearing and stood before Frozentime, he set his herbs down, and pushed the chamomile right beside his muzzle, "Eat these. They should soothe your mind, and give you strength." He found this perfect, for the fact that the wound at his skull might of probably damaged his sense of thought, and as well as let him gather strength to at least drag his body to his nest. Birchseeker quickly grabbed the goldenrod between his teeth, and chewed it carefully until it had become a poultice. Slowly, he let the poultice drop onto his skull wound, and he spread it over. He grabbed the cobwebs and placed them on his head, using his paws to fix it carefully and press it well against the wound. With satisfaction, Birchseeker took a step back, and his furry white tail swayed in the air. He took notice of Fernstar's call to a meeting, and was disappointed to hear that for only two more days the tom could stay. Hopefully, he would have been healed by then. If he could, he'd dared to exit his clan by secret and help the exiled tom until healed, but he'd give a thought to it first. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 05:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ((Sorry I repeated it)) Icyclaw18 (talk) 16:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) . Hello umm.... may I join Riverclan? ~ Featherpaw Echopaw brought Fernstar to mind, noticing her foresty eyes on her and Frostpaw. She walks over to Fernstar, she had forgotten that she wanted to talk! She waits close to the RiverRock (*thing What ever it is*) and looks back at Fernstar. Fernstar's gaze narrowed as she focused on the two. She yowled out once more, "I would like to announce that we have two new warriors among us, on this day." She waited for the meowing and mumbling to settle down. "Echopaw and Frostpaw, please step forward." She watched the two for a moment. ~Fernstar ((Featherpaw, you may. I need a description of your cat, though)) Echopaw looks in surprise at Fernstar, then at Frostpaw. She nods, stepping forward. Oh, woah! I'm finally getting to be a warrior! ''She meows in her head. She looks back up, her chest puffing out with pride, her head held high and her spine bent inwards, slighly though, trying to look presentable. She hadn't washed herself lately, and was quite embarassed.( OMG FEATHER???? IS DAT YOUY?F ADSKFJG ZOMG) May I join your clan as Dawnkit: a pale tan tabby she-cat with one left black paw and one brown right paw. She has soft aqua green eyes and has one black ring around each of her paws. She has a soft snow white muzzle, tail tip, and hind paws. From the tip of her tail, white rings form along her spine to the top of her head. Fernstar nodded to the two, seeing as they weren't expecting this so suddenly. She then spoke up once more, "Echopaw and Frostpaw. You both had great mentors who taught you all they know, and, based on what I have seen, you two are ready to recieve your warrior names. ''I, Fernstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She paused, waiting for a response. ~Fernstar ((Also, Dawnkit, you may, but please, make your description a bit shorter.))' ((Ferny, I think it's okay if it's that long. I mean, we need to know what the cats look like. Or maybe we are just used to short descriptions. Also, that's not Feather, Echo.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 04:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Frozentime looked up at Frostpaw. "Fine. You're clever for words, young one." The virilie would arise from his cramped placement in the terra as he stretched out his crimsoon-coated appendages, caudal raising in the sterile air surrounding him. Staring at the den placed by the outer wall in front of him, Frozen would go there and plop himself down on an empty residence. Troutjaw~|talk| 10:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Echopaw looked at Fernstar, hardly able to keep her tail still. It would be flying everywhere in happiness, but she kept it still. "I do." She meows, straining her voice not to shout anything out. She lets out a silent mew of pure happiness, her emerald green eyes shining like the gem-stone. I'm a light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes and white paws and white muzzle with ice blue eyes. ~ Featherpaw ''Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment you will be known as Echonight. StarClan honors your spirit, your loyalty, and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan! ''Fernstar bellowed over the cats, a smile over her face as she spoke the new warrior's name. The cats around began to chant and cheer, "Echonight! Echonight! Echonight!" They cheered in unison. Fernstar then turned towards Frostpaw, "B''y the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this moment you will be known as Frostfoot. StarClan honors your cleverness and your wits, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!" ''The same came from the cats'', "Frostfoot, Frostfoot, Frostfoot!". ''Fernstar waited for a moment longer before yowlingo nce again, "Dismissed." She bounded off of the rock. ~Fernstar ((Added you, Featherpaw.)) Echonight leaps up, chanting Frostfoot with all the other cats, dashing to Frostfoot, accidentaly knocking him over. "Whoops! Sorry, Frostpa- No, Frostfoot!" She squeaks, giving him a quick rasp to ear, bounding over to Fernstar. Giving her a lick on the shoulder. Words could not describe how happy she was! "I can't even tell you how happy you made me!!!!" She meows, overjoyed. ~EchoNIGHT <3 WHOO! ((Sorry i haven't responded much, my Internet wasn't working.)) -He can barely stand still, Joy flooded through him like waves, Stunned he replies "I can't....believe tth-att..", he barely felt Echonights push,He was ready too serve his clan better,"We're....waa-rriors noww" he says.Still stunned his sky blue eyes gleam in the bright sun, He wanted too shout it out 'I'm a warrior!!!' He rasped his tongue against her cheek, and whispers "I was always waiting for this moment", He smiled, he then ran up to Fernstar and licked her shoulder,"Thank you!"He knew he would remember this moment, He smiled-Frost''foot Fernstar turned to look at the newly named warriors. She dipped her head in respect, "Well, you both earned it. You fought bravely against the badgers." She smiled brightly towards the two. "Echonight, Frostfoot. Do not forget that you must stand vigil tonight." She nodded to the two, rolling back her shoulders, before leaning forward and touching her nose to each of theirs. ~Fernstar ((Aaa. My feet hurt so bad.) ((Hey Ferny, I applied to join Riverclan as Hunter, could you please check it out? I'm also the owner of Flameclaw btw.)) "Oh, right, sorry! I'll shut-up now." She snaps her jaws together, her lips (Cat lip things?) forming a tight a line. (Short roleplay. ;3;) ~Echonight Icyclaw padded up to Frostfoot to congratulate him on becoming a warrior. ~ icyclaw Fernstar chuckled slightly before letting out a purr along with a warm, rare smile. The RiverClan leader turned as she saw Icyclaw coming over, "Don't tempt them to talk, Icyclaw." She twitched her ear before turning back to Echonight, nodding her head slightly. ~Fernstar ((RiverClan doesn't require an application. You just ask, promise to be loyal, and give me a description.))